Content providers can provide vast and diverse content resources to users live, live-streamed, and on-demand. In some cases, content distribution networks and systems may generate and provide various interactive content resources to user devices using various delivery techniques. Such content resources may include, for example, audio and video media content, gaming software, professional training and educational content resources, clinical assessments administered by educators or medical personnel to students or patients, and the like. In some cases, the client devices executing and providing the content resources to users may receive and analyze responses and other feedback data associated with the execution of the content resources, and may return such feedback data to the content provider. For example, the content provider may receive feedback from a user device on the content or the quality of the content delivery. Additional feedback may correspond to the execution status of resource(s) on the user device, while other feedback may relate to interactive user responses provided during or after execution of the resources.